Eu sou aquele
by saki-chaan
Summary: eles conheceram se graças a um huskie, o cão dele, tornaram se grandes amigos até que ele se decide mudar para a escola dela...
1. Chapter 1

Sakura – Mamãe eu vou dar um passeio

Mãe – Claro, mas não se afaste muito, e não vá para o outro lado da mansão.

Sakura – claro Mamãe!

Sakura saiu da cozinha e foi até ao jardim, sua mãe era empregada na mansão Uchiha, eles eram das famílias mais poderosas da Inglaterra, tinham empresas em quase todo o mundo, eram muito poderosos e ricos, aliás milionários!

Sua mãe trabalhava para eles á muito tempo, nem ela própria se lembrava.

Com os seus 8 anos de idade já sabia muita coisa sobre aquela família e sobre os seus negócios, de repente ouviu um latido, olhou para a frente e viu um Huskie pequenino, com pêlo branco e cinzento e olhos azuis, foi até ele e começou a fazer-lhe festas

Sakura – que cachorrinho bonito! O Huskie virou-se de barriga para cima como se disse-se para ela lhe fazer festas na barriga.

Sakura – hehehe você é muito bonito!

Mais á frente um rapaz mais ou menos da idade da menina, com cabelo negro e olhos da mesma cor estava a ver a cena, estava um pouco corado por estar a admirar a menina, achava aquela menina muito bonita, corou ainda mais com essa pensamento, até que ouviu a menina perguntar:

Sakura – como é que você se chama?

Sasuke (aproximando-se) – Tora.

Sakura – Ele é seu?

Sasuke – é sim

Sakura – ah me desculpe, eu o vi aqui e não resisti em lhe fazer umas festinhas

Sasuke – não faz mal, ele gostou de você

Sakura – ah eu não me apresentei, eu sou Haruno Sakura, e você?

Sasuke – Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura – você é filho da Mikoto-san?

Sasuke – sim, você a conhece?

Sakura – sim, no outro dia passamos o dia juntas porque a minha mãe tinha muito que fazer então nós fomos as duas passear

Sasuke – hum…

Sakura – você tem que idade?

Sasuke – oito e você?

Sakura – também tenho oito

Sasuke – quer vir dar um passeio pela mansão

Sakura – eu não posso, minha mãe disse para eu não me afastar

Sasuke – vamos lá convence-la

Sakura – podemos tentar

Eles foram para a cozinha

Sakura – Mamãe eu posso ir dar um passeio pele mansão

Sra. Haruno – Eu já disse que não

Sasuke – mas ela vem comigo

Sra. Haruno – Sasuke-sama!

Sakura – posso Mamãe?

Sra. Haruno – está bem

Sakura – Oba! Vamos, vamos Sasuke!

Sakura pegou na mão de Sasuke que corou, mas não fez nada para tirar a mão dela, pelo contrário, segurou mais a mão dela.

Sasuke – que tal irmos até lá dentro

Sakura – pode ser

Mikoto – Saku-chan!

Ela foi dar um abraço em sakura, e depois olhou para Sasuke

Mikoto – eu não sabia que você conhecia o Sasuke-kun Saku-chan

Sasuke – conhecemo-nos agora

Mikoto – ah, espero que vocês se dêem muito bem

Sakura – claro!

Mikoto – porque é que vocês não vão brincar?

Sakura – Vamos Sasuke

Sasuke – ok

Durante meses a amizade de Sakura e Sasuke foi se fortalecendo, eles tornaram-se os melhores amigos, faziam tudo juntos, ela sempre que estava na mansão Uchiha estava com ele, passaram-se alguns anos desde que eles se conheceram, agora estavam com 13 anos, e tudo estava indo muito bem, até que um dia Sasuke fez um pedido á sua mãe

Sasuke – Mamãe

Mikoto – sim querido

Sasuke – eu queria ir este ano para a escola da Sakura-chan

Mikoto – mas porquê amor?

Sasuke – porque… porque…ele corou e então Mikoto percebeu, o seu pequenino estava apaixonado

Mikoto – Tudo bem, você pode ir

Sasuke – Sério?

Mikoto – sim

Sasuke – Que bom!

Sakura – Sasuke-kun onde você esta?

Sasuke – estou a ir Saku-chan, obrigado Mamãe!

Mikoto – de nada meu filho

No jardim…

Sasuke – Saku-chan eu tenho uma surpresa para você!  
Sakura – e o que é?

Sasuke – você logo logo vai saber!  
Sakura – ah Sasu-kun eu quero saber agora!

Sasuke – não seja impaciente.

Na escola…

Prof. – Hoje temos novos alunos na sala, podem entrar

Entraram 3 pessoas, o 1º era um rapaz ruivo, com olhos verde-claro, o 2º era uma rapariga loira de olhos negros e o 3º era um rapaz com cabelo negro e com os olhos da mesma cor

Prof. – Estes são Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari e Uchiha Sasuke, bem vamos ver onde vocês se podem sentar… Temari você pode sentar-se em frente á Hinata, Gaara você atrás de Naruto, e Sasuke você pode sentar-se atrás de Sakura.

Sakura – Sasuke-kun…

Prof. – vamos começar a aula

No intervalo…

Sakura – Sasu-kun o que cê ta fazendo aqui?!

Sasuke – eu vim estudar aqui Saku-chan

Sakura – Mas porquê?

Ele se aproxima e sussurra no ouvido dela

Sasuke – Para ficar perto de você

Ele põe a mão na cintura dela, ela sente o coração acelerar e olha para ele, ela vai aproximando os lábios e semicerra os olhos, ela vê ele se aproximando e faz o mesmo, faltavam poucos centímetros para eles se beijarem, que iam diminuindo aos poucos

SAKURA-CHAN!

Eles separam-se rapidamente

Naruto – Sakura-chan eu estava procurando você!

Sakura – então porquê?

Naruto – A Ino e a Tenten estão chamando você, é qualquer coisa com a Hinata

Sakura – Sasu-kun você pode vir connosco assim conhece minhas amigas!

Naruto – quem é esse?

Sakura – Sasuke-kun, esse é o Naruto, Naruto esse é o Sasuke-kun

Naruto – Hum… e o que é que você é á Sakura-chan

Sasuke – Não tem nada a ver com isso Dobe

Sakura – Sasu-kun!

Naruto – tenho sim Teme

Sasuke – ai tem, e porquê?

Naruto – porque como futuro marido da Sakura-chan eu me devo preocupar

POW

Sakura – desde quando você é alguma coisa a mim a não ser meu amigo heim?

Naruto – mas…mas…

Sakura – nada de mas, Sasu-kun não liga para as besteiras do Naruto, ele é mesmo assim

Sasuke – não vou ligar mesmo

Sakura – bem mas você vem, não vem?

Sasuke – tudo bem

Sakura – que bom!

Ela pula no pescoço dele e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha e ele cora

Sakura – Naruto você vem?

Naruto – claro Sakura-chan

Eles passaram pelo pátio e foram para o sítio onde as meninas se costumavam encontrar

Sakura – oi Ino-chan, Tenten-chan

Ino – Saki-chan ainda bem que você chegou

Tenten – que é esse?

Sakura – ah, Ino-chan, Te-chan este é o Sasuke-kun

Tenten/Ino – Oi Sasuke

Sasuke – oi

Tenten – Saki-chan nós temos uma novidade para lhe contar

Sakura – Sasu-kun você pode esperar ali com o Naruto?

Sasuke – tudo bem, mas não demora!

Sakura – tudo bem

Ino – Saki-chan nós descobrimos que a Hinata-chan está apaixonada!

Sakura – e por quem?

Tenten – Pelo Naruto

Sakura – o quê?

Ino – é mesmo

Sakura – podia-me passar qualquer pessoa pela cabeça, menos o Naruto

Tenten – nós também ficámos assim

TRIM (isto foi o toque de entrada)

Prof. – Bem agora eu vou formar grupos de trabalho


	2. Apresentação

Nota: naruto não me pertence blá blá blá

eu - fala normal

"eu" - pensamento

_eu -_ telefone/flashback

**popopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop**

_««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««Flashback»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Prof. – Bem agora eu vou formar grupos de trabalho_

_«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««Fim do flashback»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Prof. – 1º grupo: Temari, Yamatto e Sai; 2º Grupo: Ino, Shikamaru, Lee; 3º Grupo: Tenten, Neji, Chouji; 4º Grupo: Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara; 5º grupo: Hinata, Naruto, Haku, os temas são:

- Guerras ex:. 1º Guerra Mundial;

- Terrorismo ex:. Os atentados ás torres gémeas;

- Radiação ex:. O desastre de Chernobyl

- Poluição ex:. Derrame de petróleo no mar, Marés negras;

- O efeito estufa;

- Chuvas ácidas;

- Os CFCs;

- Buraco na camada do ozono;

- Desflorestação;+

- Catástrofes naturais ex:. Tempestades, Inundações, Incêndios, secas, El Niño.+

Prof. – Cada grupo vai escolher dois temas e vai trabalhá-los, o prazo de entrega é daqui a 1 mês e meio, podem começar a fazer. ( os símbolos ao lado dos temas é o símbolo de cada grupo, o tema que ele vai escolher)

Grupo 1():

Temari – bem qual é o tema que vamos escolher?

Sai – Poluição, CFCs

Yamatto – Parece bom

Temari – então tá decidido!

Grupo 2 (+):

Lee – eu acho que nós devíamos escolher as catástrofes naturais!  
Ino – não! A desflorestação!

Shikamaru – então está decidido!

Lee/Ino – ham?

Shika – são 2 temas

Ino/lee – Ah

Grupo 3 ():

Ten – que temas escolhemos

Neji – guerras, chuvas ácidas

Chou – por mim tudo bem

Ten – por mim também!

Grupo 4 ()

Gaara – que tema

Saku – Terrorismo, Radiação

Sasu – radiação não, fazemos o efeito estufa

Gaara – eu acho bom

Saku – eu também

Grupo 5:

Naruto – parece que só restam aqueles dois

Haku – pois Radiação e buraco na camada do ozono

Hinata – podemos começar

Grupo 1:

Tema – bem eu ainda não vos conheço muito bem, portanto que tal nós fazermos uma apresentação?

Sai – tudo bem

Yamatto – eu começo, meu nome é Yamatto, mas podem chamar só de Matt, tenho 13 anos, gosto de estar no msn e muitas outras coisas.

Sai – Sou o Sai, tenho 13 anos, gosto de desporto e raparigas

Tema – Sou a Temari, tenho 13 anos, gosto de jogar no PC e de passear.

Sai – agora podemos começar o trabalho?

Temari – claro

Grupo 4:

Gaara – eu não conheço quase ninguém aqui na turma

Sakura – deixa que eu apresento, no grupo 1 são o Sai, o de cabelos pretos e o Matt, o de cabelos castanhos, no grupo 2 são o Lee, o de sobrancelhas grandes, a Ino, a loira e o Shikamaru, o de cabelo apanhado, no grupo 3 São a Tente, a de coques, o Neji, o de cabelo apanhado e o Chouji, aquele gordinho, no nosso grupo sou eu, Sakura e o Sasuke e no grupo 5 é o Naruto, o loiro, o Haku, o outro rapaz e a Hinata.

Gaara – Ah

Sakura – percebeu?

Gaara – percebi sim, obrigado. Sorri

Sakura – de nada. Também sorri

Sasuke – vamos começar?

Sakura – claro!

Grupo 2:

Ino – SHIKAMARU!

Shika – o que foi Ino!

Ino – O QUE FOI? O QUE FOI? VOCE NÃO TA FAZENDO NADA!

Shika – eu tou dormindo!

Ino – ISSO MESMO ESTÁ DORMINDO!

Shika – ah Ino deixa de ser escandalosa!

Ino – E AIN…O QUE?! VOCE DISSE QUE EU ERA ESCANDALOSA!

Prof. – Ino se acalme ou vai para a rua!

Ino – mas professor…começa a ficar com os olhos marejados

Sakura – professor eu poderia ir com ela até lá fora, ela não está bem

Prof. – sim, mas não demore!

Sakura – sim, vem Ino

Grupo 5:

Haku – o que foi aquilo?

Hinata – a Ino-chan não está bem!

Naruto – é o que parece!

Lá fora…

Sakura – vem Ino vamos até á casa de banho para você limpar a cara

Ino – está bem

Grupo 3:

Tenten – Será que a Ino-chan está bem?

Neji – ela estava quase a chorar

Chouji – Eu acho que ela não estava nada bem!

Na casa de banho…

Sakura – Ino o que é que se passa?

Ino – nada

Sakura – Ino eu já te conheço!

Ino – é que… Ah Sakura os meus pais estão a se separar e eu não aguento ouvir as discussões deles

Sakura – Ino…

Ino – e ainda por cima o Daisuke acabou comigo ontem!

Sakura – Ino-chan

Ino – a Saki-chan eu preciso tanto de você! E começa a chorar

Sakura – calma

Grupo 4:

Sasuke – elas ainda não voltaram

TRIM (toque para o intervalo)

Gaara – pois

Com Ino e Sakura

Sakura – Ino vem comigo

Ino – ir aonde?

Sakura – Você vai ver

TRIM (toque de entrada)

Sasuke – elas não voltaram

Gaara – pois não

Tenten – que estranho…

Prof. – sentem-se todos

Sasuke – "Saku-chan"

No fim das aulas…

Tenten – ah eu vou ligar á sakura, elas não apareceram em mais aulas!

_Sakura – Hai Te-chan_

Tenten – Sa-chan! O que aconteceu? Porque vocês não vieram mais ás aulas?

_Sakura – a ino-chan não estava bem para voltar então eu a trouxe para minha casa_

Tenten – ah…

_Sakura – Não se preocupe Te-chan ela está melhor agora!_

Tenten – ainda bem

_Sakura – ah e avise os pais dela que ela vai dormir em minha casa hoje_

Tenten – tudo bem, mas porquê?

_Sakura – ela depois te conta_

**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««**

**oi pessoal!**

**Gostaram do novo capítulo?**

**Deixem Reviews ok?**

**Kissu;)**


	3. A chuva e o beijo

Nota: Naruto não me pertence blá blá blá...

Eu - Fala normal

"eu" - pensamento

_eu - _Telefone/Flashback

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXFlashbackXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_Sakura – Hai Te-chan_

_Tenten – Sa-chan! O que aconteceu? Porque vocês não vieram mais ás aulas?_

_Sakura – a ino-chan não estava bem para voltar então eu a trouxe para minha casa_

_Tenten – ah…_

_Sakura – Não se preocupe Te-chan ela está melhor agora!_

_Tenten – ainda bem_

_Sakura – ah e avise os pais dela que ela vai dormir em minha casa hoje_

_Tenten – tudo bem, mas porquê?_

_Sakura – ela depois te conta_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXFim do FlashbackXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Ding Dong

Sakura – Quem é?

Tenten – Sou eu a Tenten

Sakura – ah oi Te-chan, eu já abro a porta

Tenten – ok

Sakura – entre

Tenten – onde está a Ino?

Sakura – está lá em cima a dormir

Tenten – mas o que é que aconteceu?

Sakura – Os pais dela estão a separar-se e o Daisuke acabou com ela

Tenten – ah

Sakura – você falou com os pais dela?

Tenten – falei sim, bem mas eu tenho que ir embora, eu só vim para ver como ela estava

Sakura – tudo bem, eu depois ligo-te ok?

Tenten – ok, beijos

Sakura – tchau

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sasuke "o que é que será que aconteceu para elas não terem vindo mais ás aulas? Ai eu tou preocupado com você Saku-chan"

TrimTrim (toque de telemóvel)

Sasuke – alô

_Sakura – oi Sasu-kun_

Sasuke – Saku-chan o que aconteceu?

_Sakura – é que a Ino-chan não estava se sentindo bem, então eu a trouxe para minha casa_

Sasuke – hum…

_Sakura – olha hoje não vai dar para eu ir na sua casa_

Sasuke – hum tudo bem, mas me liga ok?

_Sakura – é se eu puder eu ligo sim_

Sasuke – tá então até amanhã

_Sakura – tá beijos Sasu-kun_

Sakura – tchau Saku-chan

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura "espero que ele não esteja muito zangado comigo"

Começa a olhar para a cama onde está Ino a dormir

"Espero que eu tenha ajudado, pelo menos um pouco, sempre que precisar eu vou estar aqui, Ino você pode contar comigo, eu vou sempre te ajudar"

TrimTrim

Sakura – "quem será, eu não conheço este número… Ah devem ser os pais da Ino" Alô?

? – Sakura eu preciso de falar com você!

Sakura – Daisuke?! O que você quer?

Daisuke – eu preciso de falar com você

Sakura – porquê? Depois do que fez á Ino

Daisuke – mas nós ainda somos amigos, não?

Sakura - eu não sei

Daisuke – me encontre no parque ás 15:20H eu preciso mesmo de falar com você!

Sakura – ok

Daisuke – até já, beijos

Sakura – tchau

"o que eu faço agora, eu não queria deixar a Ino sozinha… Ai se calhar é melhor eu ir falar com ele mesmo, eu vou deixar um bilhete á Ino"

Ela deixou o bilhete em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira que dizia:

_Ino:_

_Eu fui até ao parque falar com uma pessoa, acho que não vou demorar, mas se eu demorar tem comida na geladeira, para o caso de você ter fome, é só esquentar_

_Beijos _

_Sakura _

Ela saiu com o casaco, dava a impressão que ia chover, e foi para o parque e ficou um bocado á espera dele, e quando ele chegou ela não pode deixar de repara como ele estava bonito e corar

"ele está tão bonito… aquela roupa combina muito bem com os olhos azuis dele e ele cortou o cabelo, ai ficou tão bonito, aquele cabelo preto junto com os olhos azuis dão-lhe um ar muito misterioso, eu já gosto dele á tanto tempo… ah sakura não é hora de pensar nisso!"

Daisuke – oi

Sakura – o…oi

Daisuke – o que eu queria falar contigo é um assunto sério

Sakura – diz

Daisuke – bem… a razão pela qual eu comecei a namorar com a Ino foi para ficar mais perto de uma pessoa que eu gosto muito, nós tornamo-nos amigos e então eu vi a oportunidade de conquistá-la e aí eu acabei com a Ino e bem…

Sakura – e quem é essa pessoa

Daisuke – bem… essa pessoa está a falar agora comigo

Sakura – Daisuke…

Daisuke – Sakura eu te adoro, eu não sei se cê sente o mesmo por mim, mas por favor não se afaste de mim!

Sakura – eu… _sakura interior: Yeah!_ N…não eu não posso fazer isto com a Ino!

Daisuke – Sakura! Espera!

De repente começa a chover Sakura que estava a correr escorrega, fecha os olhos á espera do impacto que nunca veio, então abre os olhos e vê Daisuke tão molhado como ela a sorrir, ela repara como eles estão próximos e cora, ele vai aproximando o rosto ao dela, ela não faz nada para o parar, até que os lábios se tocam, a principio foi só um toque, mas depois eles foram aprofundando o beijo, ele põe as mãos na cintura dela e ela põe á volta do pescoço dele, ficaram assim um tempo até se separarem

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Temari – ai ai com esta chuva você vai ter que adiar a sua ida para casa

Sai – é parece que sim

Temari – bem, pelo menos adiantamos o trabalho, pena o Matt não estar cá

Sai – você gosta desse cara?

Temari – claro que não, eu nem o conheço direito

Sai – hum

Temari – você estava com ciúmes?

Sai (corando) – claro que não!

Temari – Hehehe vou fingir que acredito

Sai – acredite no que quiser

Temari – estão tá eu vou fingir que acredito

Sai – Hunf faça o que quiser

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura (chegando a casa) – hehehe "ai eu tou tão feliz, aquele beijo foi tão bom ai ai ai…"

Ino – Sakura você está toda molhada!

Sakura – ah é que eu apanhei esta chuva

Ino – vai-se trocar garota, ainda apanha um resfriado!

Sakura – é tem razão

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

ATCIM!

Ino – Saku-chan você hoje não vai ás aulas, está resfriada!

Sakura – é tem razão Ino-chan

Ino – bem eu vou para a escola, mas eu nos intervalos te ligo para ver se você está melhor ok?

Sakura – tá

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke – Ino onde é que está a Sakura?

Ino – ela apanhou um resfriado, não veio ás aulas

Sasuke – mas ela está bem?

Ino – eu acho que sim, mas a tia ficou lá a cuidar dela

Sasuke – ah ok

Ino – se quiser vem comigo ver como é que ela está no final das aulas

Sasuke – eu vou sim

Ino – ok

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ding Dong

Sra. Haruno – quem é?

Ino – sou eu Haruno-san

Sra. Haruno – Ah Ino entre

Sasuke – boa tarde

Sra. Haruno – Boa tarde Sasuke-sama

Ino – podemos subir?

Sra. Haruno – claro, eu vou sair por uns instantes mas já volto

Sasu/Ino – Claro

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**

Ino – podemos entrar?

Sakura – entrem

Ino – oi Saku-chan

Sakura – oi Ino-chan, Sasu-kun

Sasuke – oi

Ino – cê ta melhor?

Sakura – sim

Ino – ainda bem

Sakura – deixei-vos preocupados?

Ino – sim, olha isto é para você!

Sakura – o que é?

Ino – abre e vê

Sakura – UAU eu amo esta banda, obrigada Ino!

Ino – de nada, mas agora eu tenho que ir embora

Sakura – está bem, até amanha

Sasuke – eu também tenho uma coisa para você

Sakura – Bombons! Ah eu adoro bombons, obrigado Sasu-kun

Sasuke – de nada Saku-chan

Sakura – e como é que você está?

Sasuke – com saudades suas

Sakura – mas eu só faltei hoje

Sasuke – mas eu estou com saudades á mesma

Sakura – ah que fofo Sasu-kun! Eu te adoro!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oi pessoal **

**Gostaram do novo capítulo? eu achei que ficou fofinho, principalmente a parte do beijo entre a Sakura e o Daisuke e a parte em que o Sasuke dá os Bombons á Sakura**

**deixem reviews ok?**

**Kissus;)**


End file.
